Killzone 3 Helghast Edition
Alongside the standard edition of Killzone 3, there are several other versions of the game exclusive to certain countries and/or regions around the world. All of the special edition versions of the game are sold in limited quantities and contain a copy of the game as standard or special packaging. The Helghast Edition is exclusive to North America, Eur''' 'ope and Australia. The ''Helg'hast Edition for North America comes with an authentic "Helghast Helmet" replica (which opens to reveal an art book, a copy of Killzone 3, and the Super Voucher in the Killzone 3 game case) and a "Cloaking Helghast Marksman" action figure (6.5” tall with multiple articulation points and will not be sold at retail; created by DC Unlimited). The art book is a 100-page hardbound art book featuring imagery from the Killzone universe.The Helghast Edition for Europe and Australia includes all of the content of the North American version, however, the Super Voucher is replaced with the PSN Voucher and the copy of Killzone 3 is in a SteelBook Collector's Edition case. Both the Super Voucher and the PSN Voucher include all of the same content. Both vouchers include the Killzone 3 soundtrack, Killzone 3 Behind the Scenes (bonus video content giving a look at the making of the game), an exclusive PS3 dynamic theme, the "Retro Map Pack: Reclaimed Territory", double XP for the first 24 hours of multiplayer gameplay, and full access to all weapons and abilities during the first 24 hours of multiplayer gameplay (the 24 hours begins upon redemption of voucher and counts down regardless of player being online or offline). The Collector's Edition is exclusive to Europe and Australia. The Collector's Edition of Killzone 3 came in a SteelBook case packaging, which is also included in the Killzone 3 Helghast Edition for Europe and Australia. The limited Collector's Edition was available only through pre-order. It included a PSN voucher code to access the Retro Map Pack, a Killzone 3 dynamic theme, and the Killzone 3 soundtrack. It also included another PSN voucher as a pre-order bonus, which either unlocked all weapons and abilities, gave double XP (both for first 24 hours of multiplayer gameplay), or 3 Unlock Points to use on any weapon or ability. In the Netherlands, players could purchase the Collector's Edition for the price of the standard edition if they pre-ordered from Game Mania stores. Killzone 3 Helgast Edition Contents *Authentic Helghast Helmet replica opens to reveal art book, Super Voucher and Killzone 3 game. *Exclusive Cloaking Helghast Marksman action figure is 6.5" tall with multiple articulation points. *Includes bonus video content giving you a behind-the-scenes look at the making of the game. *Exclusive art book featuring imagery from the Killzone universe. Super Voucher includes *''Killzone 3'' soundtrack and PS3 dynamic theme. *Retro Map Pack featuring two of the most popular maps from Killzone 2. *Double XP for the first 24 hours of multiplayer gameplay. *Full access to all weapons and abilities for the first 24 hours of multiplayer gameplay. Category:Killzone 3